


How My Dad Changed Me

by LeviXEren032897



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviXEren032897/pseuds/LeviXEren032897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kushina died and Minato Survived because of her finishing the jutsu? this story will tell of the changed events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How My Dad Changed Me

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be the best but it is my first story.

**minato will begin as a 28 year old in my story. I searched for his age but it just said he was younger than 30**

**October 10th 9:15 p.m. 1653**  
It was a good day until the Kyuubi was released and started attacking the Leaf Village. Ninjas were dying in masses trying to hold back the giant chakra beast until their Kage could come and battle him. A sigh of relief went through the ninja as a giant orange toad appeared, followed by a yellow flash that moved the Kyuubi away from the village.   
**An area away from the village**  
**Minato POV**  
ROOOOOAARRRRRR YOU CAN’T HOLD ME BACK I WILL DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE. EVEN IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY SEAL ME AWAY I WILL COME BACK AND MURDER EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY THOSE DAMN SHARINGAN USERS. No you won’t for I will stop you no matter what. I used my flying thunder god to get my son, then flashed back and then I started the sealing process but as I was about to finish the last one I felt my hands get knocked out and could only watch as my wife did the last seal. I screamed out no and caught her as she fell, crying as I watched the life flow out of her. I struggled to hear her last words. “Please…take….care…of…hi..m.” I watched as her head slumped, all life gone from those eyes that used to dance so merrily in the moonlight.

I stayed like that until a few minutes later a cry reminded me of my newborn son. I rushed over to him and began checking his seal to make sure that it was intact and functioning properly. Seeing that it was I pulled out my preservation scroll and sealed my little Habanero into it so that she wouldn’t start degrading until after I buried her. 

About five minutes after I had sealed her and re-grabbed my son Sarutobi and my group of anbu showed up and seeing my face Sarutobi quickly assumed something had gone wrong and gravelly asked me “who died”. I answered with my head hanging low, my little Habanero did. She’s gone; she finished the sealing instead of letting me do it. I couldn’t stop her. Enough about me though, I said straightening up and assuming my Hokage posture and voice. Do you have a figure of how many we lost? Do you know how much was destroyed? Honestly Minato I couldn’t tell you. I know that we have lost hundreds of ninja and probably three fourths of the village, Sarutobi said. Well I am going to go to my office and give Naruto a bottle then put him to bed so that I can go ahead and start my paperwork. 

I flashed to my office and unsealed the baby supplies that me and Kushina had bought for them. I placed his crib on the right side of my desk and in the fridge I put all of his premade bottles. After I fed Naruto, I started singing Kushina’s lullaby to him. As soon as he had been asleep for five minutes I put him in his crib and then returned to my desk to begin paperwork. I didn’t dare make shadow clones for fear that the poofing sound would wake him up so I settled for a quiet sigh as I began reading, making an outline, signing, and then stamping each report before repeating the process.  
**3 a.m. October 11th**  
I stopped signing documents as I heard my son signal to me that he was awake with a loud cry. I rushed over to him and began to check him for a dirty diaper. I was signaled correct if the smell was anything to judge by. I quickly unsealed his changing station and placed him on it. As I was about to undue his diaper I noticed his face screwed up in a weird way and had to laugh as I realized that he was concentrating. Still laughing I undid his diaper and was brutally unprepared for what I found. Not laughing anymore I wrestled with him trying to clean him up without getting him dirty.

After that battle I unsealed a swing and put him in it making special care that he was tucked and tied in right before activated the wind seal I had made. Once I made sure it was the right setting I smiled as the breeze moved the swing causing his eyes to lower until he was resting peacefully again. 

Speaking quietly I told the anbu,” whoever laughed if you think my struggle royale with my son was funny I dare you to do it next, and since I am pretty sure it was you Neko-chan you can do it next time it’s a diaper call.” I smiled as I heard one growl and three quiet peals of laughter. Then I went back to work, noting just how much slower this was without the help of my shadow clones, I decided to take the risk of waking him up and created eleven clones to help out with paperwork. All of my clones and I flinched as we watched his eyes flicker open before they reclosed and then we all sighed as we heard his breathing go back to being deep. 

With my clones we finished all of the paperwork by six a.m., so I left a note for my secretary saying I just went to sleep at six and to wake me up at nine. I then went to the couch and the second my head touched the armrest I was asleep.  
**9:00 a.m. October 11th**  
I woke up to my arm being shaken by my secretary. I looked up to see her concerned eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she said “you were crying in your sleep Hokage-sama are you okay?” Emiko, my wife died yesterday. That is why. I believe I was dreaming of her. Oh Hokage-sama I am sorry for making you bring it up I loved Lady Kushina and so did the village, it will sadden them when they find out. Yes I am afraid it may but I think it will only be a brief sadness for I am sure that once everybody gets the news of their loved ones death they won’t have time to mourn for her, only for their loved ones. Can you call a council meeting for tomorrow at three o’clock p.m.? Yes I will organize one Hokage-sama. Thank you Emiko-chan. No problem Minato kun, by the way it is time for your walk around the village. Alright.  
**9:15 a.m. October 11th**  
I walked through the village surveying the damage and trying to help anyone I could. The amount of damage was worse than I thought. On the bright side I have a lot of D ranks to give the genin, and plenty of C to B ranks for the chunin and jonin. Border patrol will most likely need to be increased as well. I think I will have to put up stricter regulations for the Ninja Academy as well. The poor civilians look so lost I almost can’t bear to keep walking through the village and see their faces. The worst part is their eyes; some of their eyes are so full of pain it almost seems like they are sucking you into a genjutsu. I spent the next couple of hours walking around the village until I decided that I had seen all that I needed to. I then used my flying thunder god technique to find my clone holding a screaming Naruto. As soon as he saw me Naruto stopped screaming and reached for me, prompting me to rush forward and grab him.

**12:30 p.m. October 11th**  
As soon as he was in my arms he stopped crying and started gurgling contently while flashing me a giant toothless smile that immediately reminded me of Kushina’s, except she had a bunch of teeth… haha. What happened I demanded of my clone, and when did he start crying? “He started crying about thirty minutes ago and he wouldn’t stop”, it answered. “I tried everything to get him to quiet down”, it said. I tried to feed him but he wouldn’t take the bottle, I tried changing his diaper but he wouldn’t let me take off his pj’s, I tried to burp him but he barfed on me, and finally I tried to rock him but he wouldn’t calm down. “He didn’t calm down until he saw you, even then he didn’t calm down completely until you held him”, my clone explained. You can dispel now. Poof. 

So my little Naru-kun you know the difference in between shadow clones and me. That’s pretty good for your second day of being alive. I can’t wait to train you when you’re older, but until then I think I can see the hunger in your eyes so my guess is that it is time for your bottle. I warmed the bottle up with a fire jutsu Kushina had taught me called bottle warmer no jutsu and handed him his bottle. (Mini AN: yeah yeah I know what you guys are thinking but I feel like allninja moms would have this jutsu handy). Once he finished his bottle I put him in his crib, summoned up twelve clones to do paperwork, and then I grabbed my scroll that had Kushina in it and left to go bury her. 

I used my thunder god jutsu to arrive at my house and went to the family cemetery before using the earth style: grave digger no jutsu to get a whole big enough for her dug out quickly, so as of to get back to Naru-kun quickly. I unsealed her from the scroll and kissed her before putting her at the bottom of the hole and covering her with the dirt. I used an earth jutsu to make a headstone inscribing: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze beloved wife and beloved mother 1625-1653. I promised her I would come back later when Naruto was old enough to sleep through the night before using the thunder god jutsu to teleport myself back to my office.

**2:30 p.m. October 11th**  
My clones had finished about half my paperwork and Naruto had been asleep for a little bit when I decided to make privacy seals around Naruto’s crib that would stop him from hearing outside noises while allowing me to hear him. After about an hour I had finished the seals and not even thirty minutes later I received a knock on the door. As I called out enter I looked over at the crib and saw that my seals worked very good. Looking at who entered I saw none other than Danzo.

I looked at him and diplomatically asked “what do you want to discuss Danzo?” I would like to discuss what happened in your battle against the Kyuubi and why your son is in your office not with his mother. You will find out the answer to both questions at the council meeting I am pretty sure you already know of. “Now before you leave I need to talk to you” I said noticing that he was turning to leave. He turned toward me. I know that Hiruzen disbanded root. I internally smirked as a spark of interest appeared in his eyes. Yes he replied. I am willing to reinstate it if you will obey me. Before you speak listen to me, and listen to me well. I will give you all instructions, you will then follow them on the dot, and finally you will have to report to me. I will be the actual leader of root who stays behind the scenes while you are the secondary leader who is openly the leader. Am I understood and do you accept these terms? Yes I accept them. Then sign this document and I will hand you roots first mission.

I watched him carefully as he read over the document. Since I was watching him I noticed his eyes harden a little bit before he signed it. “Very good Danzo” I said. Your first mission is to take your best operatives and have them infiltrate each village without getting caught and come back with information. They will report to you and me at the same time, and they will not have the silence seal stop them from talking to me because I will be altering it. Here is your scroll and I expect them back at the earliest time they can get there, gather information, and make it out alive. If you have no questions then you are dismissed.  
**5:00 p.m. October 11th**  
As soon as he left I slumped in my chair only to have to straighten back up as another knock on the door prompted me to say come in. the next person to walk into my office was none other than Hiruzen himself. I smiled and relaxed after he had shut the door. He looked at me for a minute before he asked what Danzo had wanted. I answered that he wanted to know about my fight with the Kyuubi and where Kushina was. I told him he would have to wait until the council meeting before he found out. He then left.

“Are you sure” Minato he asked me, “because he looked very happy to be denied that news.” I am very sure, so is there a reason you are visiting me? I wanted to see how you were holding up. “I am doing okay I buried her sensei, she is in my family cemetery on the compound” I gasped out trying to stop the tears from flooding down my face. A cry broke the room causing Hiruzen to jerk his head toward the crib and me to call out Neko-chan that is a diaper cry….. it’s your turn. 

Hiruzen laughed as he realized I was forcing my anbu guard to change my kids diaper. What? Neko had the nerve to laugh at me as I wrestled with him at three o’clock this morning trying to change his diaper, so I told her that she could go for the next one. Since he has slept a lot she didn’t get one until now.

If that is all I am going to have to tell you to go so I can finish up the paperwork and try to bring him home. Oh I can go Hiruzen said, I just wanted to see if you were holding up or needed a break. Hiruzen when I took this post I promised to keep it through thick and thin. Having Naru-kun won’t be an excuse to break that oath. I set up privacy seal around his crib so that he can sleep without being awoken yet I can hear him. This allows me to work and him to be near me without having to get used to a sitter.

Ok I will see you at the meeting tomorrow then. Okay see you then Hiruzen.

**Author's Note:**

> See I told you it wasn't the best haha I will try to update in a few weeks or sooner if I can.


End file.
